


Force of Presence

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That they do so simply from the force of their presence is something Jack hasn't seen in anyone else save the Doctor - and he's pretty sure none of these men is even a time-traveler. No unusual radiation, no sign of any alien technology, just seven human men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



There's something more than meets the eye to the seven men who have gathered in Cardiff - that have wandered in, each of them alone, and met up at a pub in a rougher part of the city.

The first is a doctor who sets up shop near the pub, a clinic that offers basic care free of charge to anyone who comes in. American, by his accent, but he doesn't seem to care where he is, just that he's helping people.

Second is a grifter, a card-shark whose smile reveals a gold tooth, and the local criminals soon give a wide berth. He isn't violent unless threatened, but he is lethal when pushed to it.

A preacher, though no one can ever quite agree where he came from, or what particular religion he follows. They can only agree that he preaches peace and tolerance, and often is in the company of the doctor or the grifter.

The play-boy and his younger brother arrive together, though sometimes Jack's not sure they're actually related. That the older of the two gives him a run for his money in the charm department, that's intriguing. And that the younger is soon the darling of the local women because he's one of the rare truly good guys is almost as interesting.

Sixth is a quiet man, with a gentle smile and a talent for finding things and people and pets that go missing. He's the one who is seen the least, and yet Jack's certain he's not really holed up in some flat. Just that he hides well enough Jack almost would think he carries a perception filter with him.

The last to arrive is the one they're clearly waiting on, the one they gather around. A man all in black, who doesn't seem to do much other than send some of the local criminal element running, and not all of it human criminals.

That they do so simply from the force of their presence is something Jack hasn't seen in anyone else save the Doctor - and he's pretty sure none of these men is even a time-traveler. No unusual radiation, no sign of any alien technology, just seven human men.

He's tempted to recruit them to Torchwood, except he suspects they'll never accept. There's something about them that isn't willing to allow another in, no matter how friendly they are with others. Instead, he researches them, and when he does, his eyebrows climb toward his hairline.

Rumors and records of seven men who have the ability to ferret out the bad guys, and chase them from wherever they're causing trouble goes back over a century and a half, to a dusty little town in New Mexico. Cowboys, gunslingers, troubled men and wanted. Each slotting together into a neat group, after some rough times when they first gathered.

It makes him wonder why Cardiff and why now, but he's not about to argue with him, when he's short on help, and they make his job easier. And he's impressed despite himself, at their ability and at their apparent age - it can't be natural, but he's the last person to argue with unexplainable ability to remain alive and young.

Eventually, they'll move on, as they always have. He knows that, and he knows he has to put together a new team before that happens, but he has that grace time to do so, now.


End file.
